Ojūgan (Tailed Beast Eye)
by ZelretchKaleid
Summary: When I woke up, there were three things that I noticed. First, was the color of the ceiling. Second was the tingling in my eyes. Third was Orochimaru sitting on a chair beside my bed reading a book. "What the fuck!"
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! This would be my second story if I didn't delete my first one. So take it easy, yeah?**

**Anyways this story is about an OC insert (Not a self insert. This isn't me) into a body that was created andexperimented on by Orochimaru. He gave the body a bloodline limit called Ojūgan or Tailed Beast Eye. Here is what it is.**

_The Ojūgan is a bloodline limit created by Orochimaru using the chakra of the nine tailed beasts. Although the chakra is all in one bloodline limit, they are still separated. If the user is proficient enough in the use of his bloodline limit, he may one day be able to combine the chakra and utilize the Jūbi's chakra. It is separated into nine forms. These nine forms are:_

_First Form - utilizes Shukaku's chakra. Used for overwhelming and strength based stances. Capable of giving wind affinity, magnet release, and cursed seals manipulation._

_Second Form - utilizes Matatabi's chakra. Used for fast and dexterous stances. Capable of giving fire affinity, and blue fire._

_Third Form - utilizes Isobu's chakra. Used for stable and defence oriented stances. Capable of giving water affinity, producing corals, a shell to roll in, and high swimming speeds. Can also produce shockwaves and tidal waves._

_Fourth Form - utilizes Son Goku's chakra. Used for strong and nimble stances. Capable of giving fire, earth, and lava affinities. Also gives green fire._

_Fifth Form - utilizes Kokuo's chakra. Used for stable stances that utilize kicks. Capable of giving water, fire, and steam affinities. Also gives overwhelming strength. Gives horns. Enhances mental strength._

_Sixth Form - utilizes Saiken's chakra. Used for durable defensive stances. Capable of giving water, and acid affinities. Can also give soap bubble ninjutsu._

_Seventh Form - utilizes Chomei's chakra. Used for fast stances and manoeuvring. Capable of giving wind affinity. Can also give ability to use blinding powder emitted from wings. Can also give wings. High durability._

_Eighth Form - utilizes Gyuki's chakra. Used for extremely strong stances. Capable of giving water affinity. Can also give the ability to use ink release. Capable of firing chakra in a wave or ball. Increases perception._

_Ninth Form - utilizes Kurama's chakra. Used for extremely strong and durable stances. Capable of giving fire and wind affinity. Can also give negative emotions sensing. Can release destructive shockwaves, twisters, and breath fire. Can supercharge a ball of chakra and release it. Can be used to release extreme levels of killing intent._

**So, let's get on with the story, yeah?**

_Without deviation from the norm,_

_progress is not possible."_

_~Frank Zappa_

Orochimaru always thought of himself as a wise man. He thought of himself as a searcher for truth, _for __immortality_. He kept thinking.

_'How are we meant to find the truth of the world if we don't make sacrifices?'._

So he sacrificed. He gave his relationships. He gave his fellow soldiers' lives. He even gave the lives of the people he swore to protect.

So why? Why isn't he immortal? Why isn't he all-powerful? Why isn't he the king of the Elemental Nations?! _Why isn't he a god?!_

Then he remembered. There are creatures that _are_ immortal. There are creatures that _are all-powerful. There are creatures that are subject of worship._

The Bijū.

So he searched. Then he found their containers. Then he fought them 'till they had to resort to using their Bijū's chakra. Then he used the Chakra Absorption Jūtsu and the Chakra Transfer Jūtsu nearly simultaneously.

He took their chakra and transferred it into a sealing scroll made specifically for this situation.

He returned to his lab feeling triumphant.

Then he experimented.


	2. Project: Deitihood

Project: Deitihood

Logbook

_Day 1_

The first thing I attempted, was to create a psuedo-tailed beast body that I could transfer my soul into. It was a spectacular failure.

Chakra is made up of spiritual energy combined with physical energy so I assumed it would work. Until I suddenly felt an immense pressure and saw an image of what appeared to be a Rinnegan combined with a Sharingan.

Ever since then, no attempts were made to combine the chakra.

_Day 8_

The second thing was simply to incorporate the chakra into an already existing body. I was aware of the corrosive effect of the chakra, so I didn't hold much hope for it. As expected, the subjects went through immense pain as each of their bodies were eradicated in each way depending on the type of chakra.

_Day 13_

This time, attempts were made to incorporate it as a kind of a seal. It would seal the tailed beasts' chakra into one specific area and make sure it was readily accessible.

_Day 24_

Attempts were somewhat successful. Problems occurred when it came to the subjects themselves. Their chakra systems were simply too set in to be able to adapt to the tailed beasts' chakra coursing through their veins. Not even babies could stand it. Not even Uzumaki babies could stand it.

_Day 26_

Based on results of previous attempt, I have been going on the right track but derailed off it. I simply have to create a body with highly adaptable cells that is capable of incorporating things that would be highly dangerous to baseline humans with chakra. With Uzumaki and Senjū genes...

Maybe I could do it.

_Year 3_

I had finally created a body that could have been capable of taking in the tailed beasts chakra. I used the standard Uzumaki as a template. Adding in the cells of Hashirama, putting it simply, destabilized the body. So, more research is needed.

_Year 3.5_

Nothing I did worked. I tried adding in the Kagūya's famed Shikotsūmyaku. It made bones made of dead wood burst out of the bodies. I tried taking the power of the Uchiha's extremely adaptive brain cells and adapting it into the bodies.They turned into things resembling rotting flesh but were clearly sentient by the way they kept muttering brains. What do I need?

_Year 4.5_

I recently ran into a boy named Jūgo. He had the quite interesting ability of using nature chakra, pardon the pun, naturally. Not without consequences. He seemed to shapeshift into whatever his berserk mind found convenient at the moment. Hopefully this will provide a breakthrough for my research.

_Year 5.0_

Adding in Jūgo's cells nearly did it. I quite clearly saw the body stabilizing. But something happened. I don't know what, but I'll find out.

_Year 5.1_

It seems like the nature chakra that Jūgo's cells absorb kicks off Hashirama's cells which makes it excited and causes mass cannibalism. I have to find a way to, figuratively speaking, feed it something else.

_Year 5.5_

I have find a way to make Hashirama's cells (that I have dubbed H-cells and Jūgo's cells J-cells) coexist with the nature energy.

The problem is that when Hashirama died, his body was steeped in nature energy. So much to the point that when his body cells come into contact with nature energy, they absorb it.

I tried to cut off the connection but that only made it worse. Therefore, I just took the cells, made sure they were completely devoid of nature energy, and left them in a test tube.

_Year 5.7_

It worked. The cells are now reacting to nature energy like any other cell would. Which is not at all. Hopefully the body can now be created.

_Year 6.0_

I stumbled into another problem. The body cannot take so much of what could be counted as bloodlines. H-cells, J-cells, and the tailed beasts chakra? Too much. I have to isolate them while still making sure they work together.

_Year 6.2_

I made the H-cells work as a type of affinity, the J-cells as a body based bloodline, and the tailed beasts' chakra as an eye component. Unfortunately the J-cells could not allow the body the ability to shapeshift. The body will simply be much stronger, faster, durable than a baseline human with chakra.

_Year 6.5_

After all that effort. After all the resources I put into this project. I can't possess this body. The physical energy of the body is simply too much for my spiritual energy to transfer in. I tried and I estimate another two years left to live before my spiritual energy is unable to support my chakra and I'll be turned into a bloody smear on the ground.

He gazed, forlorn, at the body. He made one of his disposable followers summon the Shinigami using the Shiki Fūjin and asked of it a soul that could withstand the physical energy of the body.

Although he could not take the body for himself, that wouldn't stop him. He would take him as an heir and groom him to take his place. With the power of Senjū Hashirama and the Nine Tailed Beasts on his side, he would be a force to be reckoned with.

A determined look crossed his face.

Nothing could stop him in his quest for immortality.

If he was going to die in two years, then he'll simply find a way to become immortal in less than two years.

Nothing can stop him.


	3. Author's Note

Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm gonna have to delete this account.

I don't know who, but someone hacked into my facebook account and changed my password.

I usually type out my stories on my phone and was planning to continue doing so on my laptop that was recently fixed.

However, since I forgot the password of this account, I'd use facebook to open my account but then it got hacked.

Don't worry, you can find **Ojūgan** and any other stories at my new account named JustARareVeryImpressiveSchoolboy.


End file.
